His Love
by Miss. Edith needs her tea
Summary: SLASH.YAOI.Naruto took comfort from Inuyasha's arms. It wasn't long after when his arms weren't comfort enough, Inuyasha had to agree.


Hey hope you like it, this just hit me, and it's for EienKohaku, who gave me a great review for 'His Birthday' and who wanted an Inuyasha x Naruto fic, and I wanted to do this anyway.

I don't own Inuyasha or Naurto,

past Inuyasha x Shippo.

Inuyasha x Naruto.

XXXXXXX

No one saw it coming, yet everyone somehow knew it was only a matter of time.

They were the only ones from the original gang left, Miroku and Sango had long since passed on. After Naraku had been killed (they made sure he was dead-dead) Kagome disappeared, they assumed she was back in her own era. Kirara had been killed before the final battle, this only fueled Sango's rage more; Naraku was going to die.

Inuyasha had watched as Shippo grew from a frightened kit to a full grown kitsune in his own right. The inu always knew he found the kitsune to be attractive, and he knew Shippo found him equally attractive, his nose could smell it.

They were in Keade's old hut when Shippo found Inuyasha staring at him. He didn't hate it. So he did something.

Moving closer to Inuyasha, he watched as the inu blushed, and he kissed him.

That was the start of something very, very beautiful.

xxxxxxx

It had been thirteen years since he had been with his mate, and he hated every second they were apart. A human had sealed his mate away, into a human. He didn't hate the human who did this, if he had to protect his home from a seemingly insane demon lord; he would do anything possible. No who he hated in the Hidden Leaf was the Uchiha clan, Shippo (publicly known to the humans as Kyuubi no Kitsune) gave them (as many other demons, including himself) their prized bloodline limit. All his mate was doing was collecting what was his by right when he gave them their bloodline limit.

When a demon decides to grant a human a bloodline limit, they give that human their blood energy, making them part demon. His Shippo wanted Uchiha Itachi, as the child had the most demonic blood in him then any other Uchiha ever. It was a danger to leave him with the humans without proper training. When Itachi slaughtered his clan save his younger brother all Inuyasha could say was 'I told you so'.

Inuyasha knew he was going to wander amlessly, until his mate was free of his human shell, he doubted that his mate would be fully sealed because of some human. And then one day he fealt his mate's chakra, and he was mad.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could to the Wave Country.

xxxxxxx

This was the vessel of his mate, he could tell his whole life he put worth for everyone to see was nothing but a mask. A very well crafted mask, he might not have noticed if he wasn't a few millennia old and had been fallowing the boy for three months.

"You can come out you know, I wouldn't mind." The blond was nibbling his lower lip, a small blush on his face, his eyes were down cast. "I know you're not going to hurt me, if you were you would have done it already." He looked up at Inuyasha with in intense blue eyes.

"You knew I was there? Why let me hide?"

"You wanted to find out more about me on you're own,"

They talked deep into the night, every night. Inuyasha was never more then four steps away at all times. Naruto really liked that, he knew he would always be protected. Inuyasha bought an apartment in the village, Naruto moved in with him. Inuyasha would be the one buying things, food to Naruto's ninja tools. That way they both knew they were getting the best quality tools...or food.

None of the rookies were going into the chuunin exams this year, Sakura hurt herself training, or that was what she told the hospital staff. What really happened was she was spying on Sasuke's training and he lost control of the jutsu (or so he says).

Then the invasion happened.

Naruto fought Gaara of the Sand, when Gaara let out his demon. Who had turned out was one of Inuyasha's old friends. Hachi, Inuyasha tried to talk to the tanuki, but nothing worked; something had driven the raccoon dog insane. Shippo having been awake since the Wave mission, knew there was something he could do. But it would cost him his life. Normally he would never do this, and leave his inu alone but he knew his vessel started to have feelings for Inuyasha, and he could tell Inuyasha had feelings for Naruto. And he would die saving an old friend and his lover's new love. This was an honorable death, and he knew it was his time, he would not going to what Kikyo did to Inuyasha. He would not stay and cause both Inuyasha and Naruto heartache, he knew what that did to someone.

xxxxxxx

Shippo was dead, he gave his life to save Hachi. By giving his life, he saved Hachi's sanity.

Gaara.

Hachi.

Naurto.

Inuyasha.

They were all mourning. There were many losses, on both sides, Gaara didn't have his siblings anymore. Naruto missed Shippo, he had always been there even if he didn't know it. Now he felt empty. The old man too, Orochimaru killed him.

Naruto took comfort from Inuyasha's arms. It wasn't long after when his arms weren't comfort enough, Inuyasha had to agree.

Even though getting there was long, and it started out as a distraction from the pain, it turned into something beautiful.

Sound familiar?

But to me it was more beautiful, Inuyasha had always been a dominate, but he had to change his nature for Shippo who was also a dominate. Shippo was the one who kissed Inuyasha and won the right to become the dominate of their relationship, but with Naruto (who had never done this and who was a natural submissive), Inuyasha could be himself completely.

He loved it.

He loved him.

More so then he did Shippo.

He was in love with Naruto.

And Naruto loved him back.

Inuyasha was the happiest half-demon in the world.

Come to think of it he might be the only one left alive, well there was Naruto now thanks to Shippo, I guess they were equally happy.

XXXXXXX

And I hope you liked this. Review please!


End file.
